Digimon New Tamer Generation
by Sora Argetlam
Summary: Everyone knows about all of the digimon adventures from the first season through the fourth, but what about after? Now is the story of three new digidestined, but they're not just digidestined, they are all digimon royalty, I only own my own story line.


Digimon: New Tamer Generation

Is riding an ATV, all three of the drivers on the different ATVs smiling and laughing. Passes her older cousin who was riding a Honda 400EX also with a passenger while she's driving a Yamaha 250 Raptor, catching up to her younger cousin who was driving a 250 Suzuki in a desert, a few miles away from their home. After a few minutes, all three of the drivers stop next to each other, turning the ATVs off and taking their helmets off, laughing and smiling. The only guy in the group had short brown hair, about 5'11" brownish green eyes wearing glasses and 18 years old, the next girl was about his, only 17 with long brownish blonde hair with blue and green eyes, also wearing glasses, the third girl in the group of three was the youngest of them, she was only 16 years old with brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. The youngest and oldest of the three are brother and sister while the middle of the three was both of their cousins.

" That was fun, it's so nice out here today, isn't it Cole…?"

The boy nods and smirks " yeah, it is Paige…I told you guys that it was going to be awesome out here…".

The third girl laughs at the two " you two are such bull crap, Cole, you didn't say anything other than it is going to be almost all sand, and trails and how big it was"

" Yeah, and you Tylar was probably listening to music on the way along with Paige to ignore me talking…" Cole glares at Paige and Tylar, which ended up that all of them started laughing at the conversation. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light blinded the three of them, forcing them to close their eyes, when they opened their eyes, they looked down and say two divices in front of each of them. The one's in front of Cole were blue for the one as big as his hand and the smaller rectangular one was orangish red. The one's in front of Paige were red/black and a dark blue. The one's in front of Tylar were a light red almost orange and the purest white ever seen.

" Paige…what are these things…?"

Paige looks at them, then grabs both of them, and her eyes widen " they're digivices Ty…the one as big as our hands are for Spirit Evolutions and the other ones are for our own Digimon partners…"

" Really…? That means that we're going to be heroes…?" Cole's eyes widen as they're sucked through a portal.

**Digimon World**

**Paige's POV**

Groans and opens my eyes slowly, and sits up, rubbing my head slightly " oh…my aching head…" then I look around and gasp as a small creature that is pinkish with big long ears, connecting to his head in a x shape form jumps into her arms.

" Paige! You finally came…I've been waiting for you for years…my name's Koromon X, and I'm your digimon partner. Your cousins and they're digimon should be coming along shortly…"

I look up and see my cousin Cole walking out, a small gummy like creature on his shoulder, a small smile on his face " Paige, this is Gummymon X, Gummymon X, this is my cousin Paige…"

" Hey Gummymon…it's nice to meet you, Cole, this is Koromon X, Koromon X, this is my cousin Cole…"

" Hey guys, there you are!" I look over and see Tylar and with a small orange ball with a sharp horn on top of his head " This is Tsunomon X, Tsunomon X, these are my brother Cole, and my cousin Paige…"

As they all get acquainted with their digimon Tai along with his partner Agumon, Takato along with his partner Guilmon, Davis with his partner Veemon and Takuya and the rest of the digidestined. " So…you three are the new digidestined…My name's Tai, and this is my partner Agumon…"

I nod and stand up, smiling softly " I know all of you…and so do my cousins, my name's Paige…and this is a partner Koromon X, this is my cousin Cole and his partner Gummymon X, and this is his sister and my cousin Tylar and her partner Tsunomon X…" I jesture to all of them as I introduce each one of us separately.

Tai walks forward, smiling, holding his hand out to me as I take it and shake his hand " it's very nice to meet you, all of you…you'll be able to help all of us…we need to get to somewhere safe to where no one can hear us…follow me…"

**Later after walking**

**Normal POV**

After walking for a while, they reach a small castle, all of the humans as well as their digimon sitting in separate seats with Tai, Takuya, Takato, and Davis seating near the front, no longer wearing their goggles on their heads. Paige with Koromon X on her left shoulder, Cole with Gummymon X on his right shoulder, and Tylar with Tsunomon X in her arms are sitting in chairs in front of them, their eyes closed glowing slightly, Paige a red tinge, Cole a blueish purple tinge and Tylar a light orange color.

After a few minutes, the glows around them disappear, now wearing new clothes. On Paige there was a pair of goggles on her head, a dark red and silver jacket on her shoulders, underneath a blue and yellow shirt with the symbol of Justice in the middle of the shirt. Her pants were black and silver with the Justice symbol on the bottom on both legs, having two white belts. Her shoes were white and black zip-up shoes with yellow lining.

To her left sat her cousin Cole, wearing black boots with blood red laces, dark blue shorts with the symbol of Peace on both of the bottom of the legs. A white and silver shirt with the symbol of Peace on it as well, above is a jacket that is yellow and black, over the pockets a symbol of Peace on it. On his shorts there were also a black, yellow, red, and white belts.

To her sat, her cousin Tylar was wearing a baseball cap with the symbol of Freedom in the middle in white while the cap was black and red. She was wearing a light blue and golden jacket with silver lining along the sides and the bottom. Her shirt had the Freedom symbol slanted to the side, going up with a white and black tiger lieing near it, looking outwards. Her shorts were also blue, white, and black with silver belts that cross over each other. Her shoes were blue and white with black zippers, on the end of the shoe was her symbol of Freedom.

" You all are now ready to begin your training, we will split up into three groups, all of you will be training separately with other digidestined to become stronger…"


End file.
